Tempting Fate
by PikaBlayder
Summary: Lucia has nothing to do with bey blades, and the people who own them. Until, one tragic day when all of that changes and she herself becomes one of the extrondinary bit-beasts. *Story Much Better*
1. Tempting Fate: Character Stats

Tempting Fate…..

By: PikaBlayder

Disclaimer: Guess What? I DON'T own anything that is related to BeyBlade,

Anything else new?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character Stats:

Name: Lucia Richards

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: A loner, mysterious nature, doesn't like to be around other people. Rather have her own way. She doesn't really have the concept of friendship but has an idea of team work. She can be nice and friendly, but people leave her before she can show them.

Doesn't trust people. Past is quite troubled and dark. Only Silvia knows some of it.

Looks: Mid-back length dark azure colored hair. Bright green eyes. Slightly tall, skinny body build that has a bit of muscles but not much.

Bit Beast: Sakee, the winged white wolf.

Name: Silvia Silver

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Personality: The best and only friend to Lucia. She is quite the opposite of her counter-part Lucia. Quite popular with everyone, most people enjoy the company of Silvia. She is bright, lovely, has a very sunny attitude, and is seen everywhere with her friend. She is not the strongest of the baybladers but is smarter than most. 

Looks: Shoulder length golden hair, quite wavy. Sky blue eyes. She is very beautiful but doesn't let that get to her. Very intelligent. Short, stocky, but still quite small. Lacks muscle. 

Bit Beast: Rakui (Ra-koo-I) The Thunder Cat

Name: Felicity Garrett

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: Snobbish, whinny, dark, mean, overall just plain evil. Has an almost equally dark and troubled past as Lucia. Has a crush on Link.

Looks: Knee length raven colored hair with dark violet eyes. Tall and stocky but still considered to be the second prettiest in the school next to Lucia. Also refereed as the "Raven Beauty"

Bit Beast: Cicero (Si-air-o) the Black Dragon.

Name: Link Rya

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality: Over all good personality range. But can be stubborn at times. Doesn't really like to lose to others especially girls like Lucia. Friendly toward others, and one of the nicest guys in the school. Has a crush on Lucia, and hates the way Felicity is always trying to get him. Acts before thinking.

Look: Messy black hair; similar to Kai's, with piercing gray blue eyes. Thin and average height, more muscled bound than any of the characters. 

Bit Beast: Dronzar, the phoenix. (Actually, this is Kai's cousin.)

Name: Mistress of the Blades

Age: 16?

Gender: Female  
Personality: Little is know about her. Thought to be Lucia's older sister, for the two look almost exactly alike. Supposedly, she is to be sweet and quite intelligent.

Looks: Knee length light azure hair, with forest green eyes. Slim and tall.

Bit Beast: Ultima, the ultimate blade. Bit Beast unknown.

Well, that about does it. I may add more main characters as the story progresses further, but right now these are the main characters. The story will come short after. Thanks!


	2. Tempting Fate: Chapter One

Tempting Fate

__

By: PikaBlayder

Disclaimer: Oh what surprise it is! I don't own BeyBlade. L 

__

Chapter One:

Water splashed around my ankles as I traveled slowly down the gravel sidewalk on the way to my apartment. I never cared about the rain, not really bothering about the fact that soon I would be soaking wet and that I had the chance to catch a cold. I just kept on walking, as I have all my life; ignoring the ones whom rudely pushed me out of their lives. They say I was different, and had some strange aura around me. Of course, I was different looking; all us humans are. But I was strangely different, as the kids say. My movement was different; the way I spoke had some foreign accent to it, the way my eyes seem to change with my mood. I didn't really notice these differences for I have lived with them for all my life, but these past few weeks I can't help feel the chi that came from these students who had outcast me.

The rain pelted the hood of my light blue jacket, the droplets sliding down the plastic covering. I held my school books under my jacket, at least not wanting them to be soaked as I would be soon. My pace was slow, my feet dragging lightly to the ground. I didn't care of reaching home, for nothing was there when I got home. My parents died in a plane crash, my sister left, and I have no relatives, alive relatives that is. So, in order to live in my birthplace I lived in the same apartment my sister had lived in and worked to pay the rent. No one bothered me, and the lady next door usually brought me something to eat from day to day. She was really the only one who cared about some of my well-being in this world. A sudden noise brought me from my trance, and I quickly swerved around to see what had caused the noise. All I heard was the rain, the endless pelting rain upon the pavement. A few seconds passed by, and I heard the noise again. 

My condition was brought to me, and I started to shiver. Soon I was clutching to myself to keep at least a part of warmth within me. A blurry object took flight near the corner of my eye, and I was quick enough to see at least a white object race around the corner. _Only my imagination…_I thought quickly to myself, to ease the uprising instinct in the pit of my stomach. Sighing deeply I turned around and started walking back on the route I had earlier taken. I soon came to a pedestrian walk; the white lines came up to my vision blurry from within their thin watery depths. I started to cross it, looking straight ahead; knowing that the sign had been on WALK when I had started.

A blinding light suddenly shown in my direction, canceling out all my vision of the approaching vehicle. I felt the sudden panic, and the undesirable pain of being hit head on. My whole body went into shock, and I lost the feeling in my limbs and unfortunately, I never did loose feeling in my mind. The pain was delirious, driving me insane. And in those short few seconds I wished I had died, but, of course, I didn't. I felt myself fly into the air, and a long series of jagged rocks that I felt numbly despite my lack of any sort of touch. My heart beat raised, and I knew if the fall didn't kill me my heart would. For it seemed to almost rightly pop out of my chest. My breath came in short jagged faults, at least I could breath I thought for a single moment in time. I felt my tumble slow and soon stop. Alas, I opened my eyes. My surprise was that I was even able to open them. Darkness shrouded the place where my body had rested, and to the surprise of myself I felt at peace, no pain at all. 

First thought, that I was dead and in heaven. I canceled this by thinking over that if I was at least in hell or heaven I would be seeing something more than darkness. After that, I really had no thoughts on where I was. I was just glad that no more pain came searing through my already tormented mind. Out of the horizon of the darkness, came an approaching white figure. First it seemed small, then it started to grow until I could see every single detailed of the creature who stood before me.

To make it simple, it was a magnificent huge white wolf. But the details of this creature was too hard to not explain. 5 foot wings protruded from each side, every feather slightly trembling in the wind. Green eyes stared at me, its stare slowly releasing me from my shocked state. The creature stood upon pads twice as large as my hands, slim claws slightly revealed. Bushy white tail, probably 3 feet in length wagged lightly as if the wolf had been happy to come upon my pitiful state. It moved forward, slowly and fluently for such a creature of that size. Long muzzle was lowered to sniff over my stilled body, it raised it quickly and a smile spread upon detailed features. 

"I am glad that I wasn't too late."

A voice, light and alluring escaped the creature. It sunk into the deep reaches of my mind, and settled there. I tried to speak but my voice would not allow me to do so. The wolf saw this and frowned,

"That baka Felicity Garrett, I knew she would try to do something to you sooner or later. But, still the injuries are serious and will need my assistance, I'm afraid."

She nuzzled me lightly, the soft fur drowning me into a deep sleep. The wolf raised her head and spoke sharply,

"I will not allow you to sleep until you agree to my demands. Do you want to be saved and return to your life?"

I took all my effort and nodded. Later, I really didn't know why I nodded. The wolf smiled,

"When I heal you, you will no longer be any ordinary human. Alas, you will be a bit-beast like me. You will have the keen beyblading ability of the wolf and hopefully rise to great expectations. In order to do this, you must learn to beyblade; unless you agree to this term I will leave you and you will die shortly. So, you must put me forth into the world of beyblading in exchange for your life. Deal?"

The demands were nothing like I ever heard before. My mind said yes, anything for my life. Then, my gut said No. I was only being treated as a servant for the wolf's toy. Also, I couldn't stand beyblading. To me, it was just another trend to be followed by another. There was no use to follow in such useless practices, but this was my life we both were exchanging. Guess what? My mind won the battle. I nodded my head; it had started to hurt as I was being drawn back into reality. The last thing I remember was a powerful surge of energy and a voice within my mind's eye,

"Oh another thing, I am Sakee; the white winged wolf. Remember that, you'll need it.."

-----------------------------------------------------------

FIN

Comments? Suggestions? Awards?

Please contact me at:

Pikapika186@hotmail.com


End file.
